My Drug, My Sun, My Love
by Bizarre Dreamscapes
Summary: Post war/New Moon. I always thought that Edward was the only love of my existence. Even when he left me I was convinced that he was the only one I would ever love.// What when a stranger enters Bella's life? He moved to Forks with a friend... from England


**I came up with this because in most edward/harry stories, bella somehow ends up with jacob. But why shouldn't Bella be with another Harry Potter charecter? I was musing about this at breakfast today and I asked myself: who could Bella be with? Of course there was only one person who directly came to my mind...**

**Against what my other stories might imply, especially Burning Desire, Ron is and always was one of my favourite Harry Potter characters.**

**Okay, enough of me, enjoy this one shot about a different crossover pairing.**

**It plays post war for HP universe and during New Moon for Tluniverse.**

**RWBSRWBSRWBSRWBSRWBSRWBSRWBSRWBSRWBSRWBSRWBSRWBSRWBSRW**

**My Drug, My Sun, My Love**

I always thought that Edward was the love of my existence. Even when he left me I was absolutely convinced that he was the only one I would ever love. He had said he did not love me, he had killed me with those words and torn a bleeding wound where my heart used to be. But still I could not help but being devoted to him. I shoved it away from my conscious mind by numbing my thoughts, my brain and the wound that used to be my heart.

When Jacob entered my life I was able to feel again. I may not have felt happy but at least emotion did not kill me anymore. At least I had the strength again to feel sadness, to feel the pain. When I am with Jacob the pain is not as strong and when I imagine very hard I can almost remember how I felt when the pain was not there.

Yes, it is true. Edward is my drug, I need him so desperately, yet he is killing me. Jacob is my sun, he is the light and hope in my life.

A few days ago I would not even have been able to think about this without starting to bleed again. But that was until I met him.

I was at the supermarket trying to decide if I should buy chicken or steak for this evening and when I decided to get steak because it did not really matter he bumped into me.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "I was distracted. I didn't mean to knock you over or something..."

I turned around – and froze. For an unreasonable moment I thought it was Edward. I knew it could not be but my mind was not as fast. I saw his height, his age, his trained body, his red hair...

I simply stared at the boy and even when my mind started to realize that this was not Edward, did not even look similar to Edward, I could not look away, still too shocked by my first assumption.

"Um... sorry again," the boy repeated obviously unsettled by my stare. "I was reading the description of these plugs, I really did not see you."

Finally I found my senses. I realized that this boy was a little bit taller than Edward, his hair was not bronze, it was a much darker red, he was not as pale as marble, but tanned from being out in the sun. I noticed that he was speaking with an odd British accent and holding several plugs. He was not ugly but his face was not nearly as perfect as Edward's.

I started to nod with much delay, still feeling the painful aftermath of my Edward-hallucination. "It's okay," I said carelessly. When I noticed I was _still staring, _I dropped my gaze.

The red haired seemed unsure, maybe he was thinking I was crazy, like everyone else did?

"Are you sure? I did not hurt you, did I?" he asked concerned.

Yes, he did hurt me but not in the way he thought. Simply by reminding me of Edward. I felt my eyes start to wet and blinked angrily. That confused the poor guy even more.

I was acting weird again. I had decided to try and be normal and now I was scaring of someone I did not even know once more.

"No, you didn't," I emphasized. To distract him from my own person, I asked, hopefully sounding interested:

"Are you knew here? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, I moved here together with a friend a few days ago," he said and extended a hand. "Name's Ron."

Again it took me a few moments to understand that he expected me to shake his hand. I had really gotten out of practice in social things.

"I'm Bella Swan," I introduced myself as I shook his hand and tried to smile. "Where are you from?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole," Ron said proudly, I had no idea where that was supposed to be. Ron added: "In England."

England? I could have guessed that due to his accent. I had never been to Europe and for the first time in months something caught my interest. It was rare that someone ever moved to Forks, even from a closer distance like I had, but from Europe?

"Why did you come here?" I asked confoundedly, too surprised to be aware that this question sounded quite blunt and was invading Ron's privacy.

Ron cracked a smile. "It's much space round here. Much nature. Much room to think."

That sounded like he was a serial killer. Much space? For what? To bury corpses?

"For some it is too much room to think and too less distraction," I mumbled.

"Yeah, I think it can be quite boring," he admitted. "Have you always lived here?"

"No, I moved here from Phoenix a year ago," I said. Was it really just a year? It seemed like a lifespan to me. "To live with my dad."

He nodded. "Isn't Phoenix in Arizona? You don't look like that..."

I grimaced. "Albino genes," I said lamely, making this joke out of habit not because I felt like it.

Ron grinned. "Nah, it's not _that_ bad," he joked. "I've seen worse..." When he said the last words, his face took a dark expression, he was lost in thoughts.

"Are you going to school here?" I asked. "I haven't seen you there."

Ron looked at me again. "No. I've already graduated back in England. I'm here on... holiday, you could say," he explained.

That was strange. Holidays in Forks? Sure. I did not know what to think. Here was no college even close... What was Ron doing here? I looked at the plugs in his hands.

"What do you need them for?" I asked pointing at them. "Are they damaged in your place?"

Ron blushed furiously. It was a unique sight, his face and ears becoming a darker red than his hair.

"That's a present for my dad," he muttered under his breath. "He collects them."

I laughed. His dad collected _plugs_? But then I stopped dead: I had _laughed. _I had not laughed for like eternities. I stared at Ron in shock. He'd made me laugh. I felt odd. Was I ...enjoying this?

"It's okay," Ron said, misinterpreting my reaction. "You can laugh, it's quiet funny... I won't take offense."

I continued to stare, deeply confused.

Ron ignored it. "Would you like to visit my friend and me for dinner this evening?" he asked, blushing again, this time out of nervousness. "It would be good to know someone round here."

Of all people he asked me? The crazy, labile, zombie Bella? But he was not treating me like I was mental, or walking on eggshells around me. Even Jacob was careful with what he said. But Ron, he seemed to think I was normal. He did not know about Edward. Maybe he could help me to start anew.

Maybe he could help me feel like my former self once more. Charlie would allow me to go, no matter what, as long as I would feel better afterward. Jacob was still ill anyways, after we had been to the cinema.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Cool," said Ron grinning, still flushed.

"Who is that friend of yours?" I asked a last question.

"My best mate, Harry. He is as old as me. Don't worry. He's really nice." Ron answered.

It took me a few days to realize that Ron made me happy. After I went to have dinner with him and Harry, who seemed a little depressed, but otherwise really nice, I spent more time with them. And when I am with Ron I feel like my heart is whole, like there is no bleeding wound anymore. I am not numb and not hollow, I am happy. I know that Ron and Harry have some secrets they don't tell me and I sometimes feel like Harry has problems that are even worse than mine, but Ron gives us both strength. He does not warm me like Jacob and he does not take my breath away like Edward. He gives me strength in myself. He gives me room and opportunity to be strong myself.

Edward is my drug. Jacob is my sun. But Ronald is my love.

BSRWBSRWBSRWBSRWBSRWBSRWBSRWBSRWBSRWBSRWBSRWBSRWBSRWBSRWBS

**okay that's it! My alternate love for Bella. Maybe I will one day come back and make this a full story but not in the near future...**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!!**


End file.
